Me gustas
by Marry's
Summary: No, ella no va a decirlo. Nunca va aceptar que le gusta Shane Grey. Pero sin darse cuenta, cada vez que calla, Mitchie se quebra un poquito mas. MitchiexShane, one-shot,. Su primer beso juntos.


Disclaimer: Camp Rock no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Disney channel.

One-shot (Capitulo único):

"**Me gustas"**

Shane le gustaba. Mucho. No de la forma en que a sus fanáticas parecía gustarles; Ni su perfecto cabello o su voz sensual era lo que le atraía de el. A Mitchie le gustaba el Shane "real", el que solamente ella conocía. Le gustaba cuando cantaba con el alma y dejaba fluir sus emociones en la guitarra. Le gustaba sentir que la voz de Shane la traspasaba y tocaba tan profundamente que le dolía.

Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, le gustaba la forma en la que la miraba: Por que cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en ella, veían mucho mas allá de lo que aparentaban; Veían a la verdadera Mitchie, mas allá de la chica que no tenia amigos y se había convertido en una mentira para conseguirlos.

_La veía a ella. _

Pero existía un gran abismo entre sentir cosas por Shane, y **decirle **esas cosas a Shane. Enserio ¿de qué árbol se había caído Kaitlyn al sugerirle que se declarara?

-No- Susurró, haciendo caso omiso a los codazos en las costillas que Lola le daba, o a las miradas para nada indiscretas que Tess le dirigía desde el otro lado de la mesa. Ahora que lo pensaba, era raro ver a Caitlyn y Tess respirando el mismo aire, y mucho mas raro era verlas almorzar juntas. Pero, tal vez el hecho de que Tess hubiera aceptado el año pasado que se había comportado como una estúpida, haya ayudado a disminuir el odia que le profesaba Caitlyn.

Y es que en Camp Rock ya había pasado un año desde la primera vez que Mitchie fue al campamento. Y muchas cosas han cambiado: La amistad entre Tess y Caitlyn, el noviazgo de Lola con Andy, y la nueva personalidad de Margaret.

Pero había cosas que seguían igual: Hasta la mesa en la que estaban se podía oír a Justin gritar a los cuatro vientos que Shane era un mal hermano por no hacer su refugio de aves. Aquel año los hermanos Grey habían decidido ir todos al campamento, a si que_ Connect Three_ estaba completamente reunido. Rieron en voz baja al ver como Nate le daba una colleja a Jason aprovechando que Shane no estaba allí para castigarlo.

Mitchie suspiro y se paso una mano por el cabello.

-He dicho que no- Dijo, comenzando a irritarse.

-¡Oh vamos Mitchie!- Dijo Margaret, apuntándola con el tenedor-Hemos hablado de esto entre todas, y creemos que es lo mejor. Digo, hay muchas que se mueren por los bóxers de Shane y esta puede ser una oportunidad única-

-¡Exacto!- Gritó Lola- Shane entra el próximo año a la universidad, no es seguro que venga para el verano-

-No es que tengas opción Mitchie. Lo hemos decidido, y cuando Tess Tyler decide algo, no hay quien lo refute-

-¿Desde cuando mi vida privada es discutida por ustedes? ¡Creí que el te gustaba, Tess!-

-Si, ya, pero piénsalo ¿A quien no le gusta Shane Grey?-

Todas las chicas de la mesa asintieron dándole la razón.

-¡¡A mi no me gusta Shane!!- Gritó Mitchie, poniéndose de pie involuntariamente y haciendo que todo el salón volteara a verla.

Sintió como el mundo se le cayó a los pies cuando vio que Shane estaba apoyado en la puerta de la cafetería y la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Nadie respiro. Nadie reacciono.

"_Oh Dios, dime que esto no esta pasando" _se dijo Mitchie mentalmente, pero cuando abrío los ojos se dio cuenta que si estaba pasando. Y que Shane no dejaba de sonreír.

El primero en reaccionar fue Nate; Golpeo con un puño la mesa y apunto a Jason con el dedo- ¡Te dije que a Mitchie le gustaba Shane!-

-Oh rayos Mitchie, acabo de perder cien dólares por tu culpa- Gritó Jason, lanzándole los billetes a Nate, quien comenzó a reír.

Pero todo volvió a congelarse cuando Shane camino hasta Mitchie.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo- Dijo, tomando los cuadernos de Mitchie desperdigados por la mesa y haciendo caso omiso al sonrojo de Mitchie se colgó su bolso en la espalda junto a la guitarra.

-Espera Shane ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Mitchie, tomando su libreta de canciones para que Shane no la leyera. Shane la cogió del brazo y salió con ella del brazo gritando:

-¡Quiero enseñarte algo!-

-Pues si ella no quiere, a mi puedes enseñarme todo lo que tu quieras, Shane- Suspiro Tess, haciendo que todos la quedaran mirando y se pusieran a reír.

-

-

-

Shane la arrastraba por el denso bosque de Camp Rock cogiéndola del brazo fuertemente. Mitchie tropezó varias veces, se hizo un corte superficial en el brazo y solamente pensaba en como llegar remotamente viva de vuelta al campamento.

Para cuando llegaron al lugar quería usar para enseñarle el no-se-que Mitchie se hacía serias preguntas si Shane no planeaba matarla por haber dicho semejante estupidez en la cafetería.

El la había guiado hasta un claro, ubicado en el corazón del bosque. Era hermoso. Varios rosales florecidos se enroscaban en los arboles de los alrededor, y justo en el medio había un tronco con girasoles a los lados. El pasto era corto, y verde, contrastando con las margaritas de los alrededores.

-¿Lindo, no?-Preguntó Shane, sentándose en el tronco y desenfundando su guitarra. Mitchie se sentó en el pasto, quedando a la altura de la rodilla de Shane y le miro con la ceja alzada.

-¿Lindo? ¿Solamente lindo? ¡Es precioso Shane! ¿Cómo lo encontraste?-

-En un patético intento de escapar de mis fans- Dijo el, sonriendo- Pero el claro no es lo que quiero enseñarte, Mitchie- Susurró, cerrando los ojos. Espero unos segundos, y añadió- He terminado mi canción para la chica que escuche cantar-

Mitchie abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de su boca. Le sonrió infundiéndole confianza, y luego asintió expectante.

Shane comenzó a mover los dedos sobre la guitarra como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida. Luego de un pequeño preludio, comenzó a cantar.

Y fue, Wow.

Había escuchado a Shane cantar muchas veces, y siempre irradiaba energía, calor, algo brillaba dentro de el.

Pero esta vez era distinto. Shane lo expresaba todo; Alegría, ternura, amor, miedo, aflicción…

Y cuando el canto:

"… _I need to find you_

_ I gotta find you"_

Mitchie lo supo. Nunca seria mas linda de lo que era ahora, ni tendría mejor voz. Nunca volvería a encontrar un lugar tan perfecto ni un momento así.

Todo era perfecto y único.

Tenía que decirlo. 

Pero Shane parecía tan concentrado en su canción…

Oh, a la mierda su canción.

Y lo beso.

Primero lento, despacio. Esperando que Shane la apartara y le gritara que eran solamente amigos. Pero aquello nunca sucedió, y cuando la lengua de Shane roso su labio inferior con ternura, sintió como la tierra desaparecía bajo sus pies. Se dio cuenta que Shane la estaba aceptando tal y como era, sin barreras ni prejuicios.

_Y oh, también se dio cuenta que Shane besaba condenadamente bien. _

Poco a poco, comenzaron a separarse por la falta de aire, sonrojados. El primero en abrir los ojos fue Shane, deleitándose de una Mitchie con los ojos cerrados, sonrojada, y con los labios hinchados y húmedos.

Y la sintió a su merced. Completamente suya.

Mitchie tenía los ojos cerrados, con miedo de que si abría los ojos el momento mágico desaparecieras y el príncipe azul montaría su caballo lejos de ella.

Pero se armo de valor, y abrió los ojos.

Y cuando vio los ojo se Shane mirándola directamente, recién se vino a dar cuenta de que había hecho.

Había besado a Shane Grey; El cantante del momento, el chico mas sexy que haya visto en su vida, su amigo. _¡Oh, rayos, estaba mal besar a los amigos!_

Comenzó a retroceder y habló mesclando las palabras sin lograr decir una frase en concreto.

-Yo…Tal vez…Tu…Si…-Tomo aire y se obligo a hablar como una muchacha de dieciséis años- Yo no debí haber hecho eso, tal vez fue por culpa de los medicamentos o algo así, y se que tu no sientes nada por mí, a si que entenderé si ya no quieres ser mi amigo-

Shane parpadeo confuso ¿Mitchie intentaba pedirle perdón por haberlo besado? ¡En ese caso el tenia que pedirle perdón a ella, si casi le había metido la lengua hasta la garganta!

-Mitchie…-Susurró, caminando hacia ella- ¿Crees que beso a todas mis amigas así?-

Mitchie hizo una mueca rara en el rostro-¿Quieres decir que yo te…?-

-Me gustas- Dijo, tomándola del mentón- Y estoy seguro que no te soy indiferente- Y cuando vio que ella abría la boca para decir algo, la beso nuevamente. Y es que Mitchie acostumbraba cagarla cada vez que decía algo.

Mitchie se dejo llevar y le devolvió el beso, de forma lenta y tortuosa. Vale, tal vez Shane era su amigo. Amigo con ventaja. Y aunque no fuese lo correcto besar a los amigos, era bueno. ¡Mierda que era bueno!

Cuando sintió a Mitchie mover sus labios inexpertamente bajo los suyos, ¡Lo entendió! ¡La persona que tanto había buscado siempre había estado frente a el!

Finalmente, Shane Grey había encontrado a su chica especial.

-

-

-

**Notas de la autora:**

**Y es así como creo que Shane y Mitchie deben darse el primer beso. Vale, es cursi, romántico, cebollero, pero sentí la necesidad de escribirlo. No se por que.**

**Y se que poca gente se pasa por este foro, y muchos menos dejan Reviews, y también se que el fics es una mierda, pero dejen comentarios. Tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, sugerencias, lo que sea, pero por favor ¡dejen algo!**

**Saludos, **

**Neehla. **


End file.
